Realize
by Sparklymist
Summary: Alice grieves on returning to Underland, but she has to find one way or another to get there without falling down the rabbit hole again. Alice has many things to realize, but will she realize the one thing Hatter wants her to know?
1. I'm home in Underland

…………..

**Alice's POV**

"You could…stay." the hatter's voice peeped from behind me

I turned around to face him and smiled

"What an idea….. a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." I said, I saw a smile appearing on Tarrant's face "But I cant. There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do."

I drank the Jabberwocky's blood inside and bottle...... suddenly Tarrant's smile disappeared.

"I'll be back again before you know it." I tried to cheer him up

"You wont remember me." he said

"Of course I would how could I forget?"

We kept quiet for a while, but I started talking again, not sure of what I'm going to say

"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

I saw the sadness in Tarrant's face.

I couldn't bear to see him sad, its so unlike him.

"Hatter.."

"Fairfarren, Alice." he leaned in to me and whispered in my ear

"Goodbye Tarrant."

I closed my eyes and saw myself lying on the ground near the rabbit hole where I've fallen down.

I hurried off to the gazebo where I left Hamish standing without an answer.

Almost everybody gasped when they saw me

"What happened?" Lord ascot asked

"I fell down a rabbit hole and hit my head." I said

Hamish looked at me longing for an answer.

"Hamish, I'm sorry but I cant marry you." I said

"What?" he frowned at me.

"I happen to like rabbits especially white ones." I frowned at lady Ascot

"Margaret, I love you, but this is my life, I'll decide where it goes from here." I smiled at my sister

"Don't worry mother, I'll find something useful to do with my life someday." I reassured her

"Sir, I think you and I have business." I turned to face lord Ascot

I left the place without saying another word.

I discussed some things with Lord Ascot and carried my father's business off to China.

Believe it or not, it was successful!

Our business expanded and I made mother proud.

Even though I've accomplished so much.

But I think my heart is still grieving something out of the ordinary that I cant accomplish here in my world…………going back to Underland.

I'm already back here in London after all my voyages to other countries.

I lied on my bed feeling tired and restless.

I wondered if there was another way into wonderland without falling from a rabbit hole,

I drifted into a deep slumber.

I was awaken by a cold chilling breeze that hit my skin.

I was surprised when I opened my eyes and saw myself lying on the fresh moist ground.

I stood up and saw myself surrounded by big giant mushrooms and talking flowers.

It took me a while to realize where I was.

Then it struck me...... I know where I am.

I was home.....

….... I am home, in Underland.

A/N: please review.....


	2. Love is blind

Alice walked a little bit further trying not to be noticed by the talking flowers.

She roamed and roamed.

Then an apparition, or which she thought it was, appeared before her.

"AHHHH!" Alice screamed, thinking that, that thing who has disappearing abilities was an apparition

"Don't be scandalous." a voice said

"W-who are you?" asked Alice

"The Cheshire cat…… and you?"

"Alice Kingsley……… Oh Chess I missed you. I really wanna hug you but there's no way I can do that."

"I must admit I missed you too Alice."

"So how's it been here?"

"Practically the same."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Yes. Come along now, we better let the white queen know you're here."

"Chess?"

"Yes?" he purred behind Alice's back

"Can you…. could you— take me to the hatter first?"

"Of course, Alice."

Chess led Alice, to the Tea party…….. Well they did have a merry mood in that party rather than the last time Alice came back.

They were celebrating something (which was nothing out of the ordinary, because whether there was a celebration or not they still would celebrate, something)

"Tarrant…..?" Chess purred near his ear

"Chess? What are you doing here?" Tarrant asked, he gave chess a 'don't-you need- to –be-somewhere-else' look

"There's someone very special here to see you."

Alice came walking towards them.

"Oh, Tarrant! I missed you so much!" Alice said as she hugged him tightly

"I can see that." Tarrant had a glum expression on his face, he broke the hug and drank his tea

Alice was confused, wasn't he happy to see her?

"Tarrant, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." he said, rather stiffly

"Aren't you glad I'm here?"

"Yes………… I am."

"You seem, glum, is there something we need to talk about?"

"No, we needn't talk about anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I sid wi' nidn't talk abou' anythin'! " He stormed off using his Scottish brogue

Alice just looked down at her feet, not knowing whether to feel guilty or angry

"I……….. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have— Alice, I—"

"No, you don't have to say anything, I understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad…. I just….. I have a split-personality, I thought you knew by now you're with a crazy person."

"I understand you have….. a split personality, and yeah, I know, I'm with a crazy, mad, wonderful hatter."

"I'm really sorry Alice I didn't mean to burst out my emotions on you."

"It's ok…….."

"Oh Alice, he has a slight case of schizophrenia." Chess blurted out

Tarrant's eyes glowed bright yellow but he kept a smile on his face.

Of course he could not hide what his feelings he always wear his heart on his sleeve, and even if he's smiling, his eyes show something different.

"Chess not now." he warned

Chess disappeared into thin air, Tarrant, somewhat calmed down.

"What did Chess mean when he said you had a slight case of schizophrenia?" asked Alice

"Um, well, we better get you to the white queen, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." Tarrant completely changed the subject as he stood up, and led Alice the way.

Not bothering to bring up the topic again, she gladly followed him.

No one talked or made a sound while they travelled to Marmoreal.

Alice was getting bored, but she doesn't know what to say, she do not want to say anything stupid, but sadly she did

"Um Hatter?" she asked

"Yes, Alice?" said Tarrant

"Could you sing me that song you used to sing in the tea party?"

"The one about the bat?"

"Erm… yes."

" Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder where you're at, up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky… Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at."

Alice tried to suppress her laughter, but when she did she ended up with a sound that sounded like a horse's snort

Alice couldn't help but laugh, Tarrant laughed at her too.

They ended up laughing at each other

They stood there like two blockheads laughing boisterously.

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Alice exclaimed

"I must say, that was rather funny. But that sound you made was even funnier." Tarrant admitted

"I'm happy I'm back here again."

"But, you'll just go away again, like you did before."

"Yes, I will go back, but I will just write a note to mother, then I'll stay here for good."

"Really?"

"Yup, really, I will stay here for good."

We talked and laughed about non-sense stuff on our way to Marmoreal .

* * *

"Alice! Oh, you came back!" Mirana exclaimed, she ran to hug Alice, and she returned the hug  
"Yes, your highness I came back, maybe for good this time. But I'm not that sure." said Alice

"I'm glad you came here, in your right size. I wont have to prepare any pishsalver."

Alice smiled at the queen's statement, it was true she needn't drink any potion that makes her shrink, just thinking of the ingredients to make that potion made her sick

"I shall announce a party for your coming back."

"Oh, your highness, you need not—"

"Please call me Mirana, you are my champion Alice, you slayed the jabberwocky. A party is nothing compared to what you did for us all."

"Thank you, Mirana,"

"Nivens?! Nivens?!"

"Yes your highness?" asked Mctwisp

"Will you be so kind to invite everyone to come to the party tonight?"

"Of course, your highness." Mctwisp came running down the halls, as if he was about to be late for something

"Tarrant?" Mirana turned to face him

"Yes your highness?" he asked

"Will you be so kind to go with Alice for a while, and help her get ready for tonight? I'm afraid I have other things to attend to."

"Yes, Mirana."

The queen hurried off to go to the throne room

* * *

"Alice, where do you want to go?" asked Tarrant

"Well, how about…. well, um….I have no idea where to go." said Alice

"Well, how about a stroll in the gardens of Marmoreal?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

They headed off to the garden and walked through it.

"Hatter, I know this question is kind of stupid to ask, but would you mind if I ask you this?" Alice turned around to face him

"What is it Alice?" he asked

"Did you…. um….. did you miss me when I was away?"

Tarrant kept quiet for a while, which left Alice thinking he didn't miss her at all.

He remembered how he grieved for her to come back, how he had spent so many tears when she went back to her world the last time, how she had hurt him, but she had no clue because he had never told her.

"Actually…. I did." he finally said

"Tarrant, about what happened earlier, um….. was there any more reasons why you got angry at me?"

"Well, no…"

"Tarrant….. you can tell me the truth."

"Like I said, no."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes?

"Did something out of the ordinary happen to you while I was gone?"

He couldn't tell her how he acted when she left, maybe she'll think he's an idiot.

* * *

_Flashback:_

**Hatter's POV**

Alice disappeared before my eyes.

I held back my tears trying not to look sad.

I feel like I've been standing there for just a minute, but I've been standing there for quite a while, looking at the spot where Alice had stood before she disappeared.

"Tarrant?" Mirana asked from behind my back

"Yes, Mirana?" I asked trying to sound happy

"Are you ….ok? You've been standing there for quite a while."

"I…. yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…."

"Tarrant?"

"Excuse me your majesty, I have to go." I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I ran away from the crowd, because I don't know what to say if they'll see me cry.

I ran back to the place where we usually have our tea parties (alright, I really don't know what to call that place where they hold their tea parties) and of course no one was there everybody else was in the battlefield.

I was feeling so miserable.

Why did she have to leave when she could be happy here with us— _with me_

I slammed my fists on the table and plates and teacups shook.

I started smashing cups, plates, saucers, teapots and everything I could take a hold on, to the ground.

I started kicking chairs and knocking down tables.

I looked at the place and it was wretched.

I don't know what to feel sad at, whether is it because I had to buy new tea sets or is it because Alice left?

I let out a loud scream.

I slumped on the ground and cried.

I cried and cried for almost an hour or, at least that's what it seemed to me.

I wore myself out by crying that I fell asleep on the ground.

When I woke up, I saw Chess lying beside me.

"Hmmm….. Chess? What are you doing here?" I said

"I wondered if it was a bird who screeched earlier or a Hatter?" he said with a wide grin

"Chess……. I think we better not talk about—"

"Oh dear me! What happened to this place?"

I figured he must have noticed broken plates, saucers, cups, teapots, and overturned chairs and tables on the ground

"Oh this…… I had a little mood swing."

"I see."

"Well I—"

"Tarrant have you been crying?"

"What?"

"Have you been crying?"

"Cry? Why would I cry?"

"If you didn't cry, why do you have tear stains on your face.?"

"Those aren't tear stains!" I snapped

"Then what are those? Saliva stains?"

It would have been funny if not for the situation.

"Chess, just shut up."

"I can see you're a bit glum about Alice's return to her world."

"I'm not sad."

"You know I've been considering words that start with letter L… limerick, liquorice, lavish, labour…. love."

"Love?"

"Why did you take notice only on the word love?"

"I………….."

"You're in love with Alice aren't you?"

"In love?"

"Yes in love."

"I'm not in love with Alice."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!"

"I'm not quite sure with that, because your eyes tell me something different."

I looked at a big spoon and I noticed my eyes are colour purple

"Bloody eyes! I wish they don't act like mood rings!"

"See you Tarrant."

Chess disappeared into thin air.

I wondered if what he was saying was true….. was I really in love with Alice?

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Tarrant?" Alice waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Tarrant!" he snapped out of his imaginations

"I'm fine, thank you." said Tarrant

"So, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?"

"*sigh* Did something out of the ordinary happen while I was gone?"

"No…… nothing."

"Something tells me you're lying."

"No I'm not…."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

Tarrant turned to face her, she almost kissed him…..

but just then…… Mctwisp arrived

"Come on you two….. the party is about to start." Mctwisp said as he left

Tarrant stood up not knowing what to say

Alice looked dumbfounded for a while, she was stunned she almost kissed Tarrant.

Tarrant felt guilty and angry at himself for almost kissing Alice

'I cant believe I almost kissed her! I don't have the right, she obviously don't have the same feeling for me' he thought.

'I wish I really did kiss him, oooh! That Nivens he spoiled that moment!' Alice thought as she frowned at Mctwisp

"No, no, no no! You cant be thinking this! Think straight Alice!" she murmured to herself.

Both of them remained silent, they don't know what to say to each other.

It's just right in front of their eyes, how come they could not realize that what their feeling is love?

Oh well, as they all say…….. love is blind.....well, more like the people who has it are blind.

**_A/N: Hope ya'll liked it….. feel free to review_**


	3. Another realization

The party started, people, er, and creatures danced and talked to each other.

Alice and Hatter were seated on one side of the room having tea.

Both still thinking about what happened earlier in the garden.

"Alice?" asked Tarrant

"Yes, Tarrant?" Alice said as she turned to look at him

"Um……about earlier today."

"This morning?"

""No……..when we were at the garden."

"Oh…………"

"Hatter……. don't get me the wrong but……. would you have kissed me if Nivens haven't interrupted us?"

"I…............ I don't know Alice."

Alice felt her hope measure dropping.

Her heart had a heavy weight in it that only she could feel.

"But…….. if Mctwisp just haven't interrupted us, I'm sure I wouldn't have moved if you kissed me."

Alice's face suddenly lit up as she smiled

Suddenly Mirana appeared in front of them.

"Alice, are you enjoying yourself?' she asked

"Yes, Mirana, I am."

"Good then, I see you've isolated yourselves from the crowd, aren't you two going to dance?"

"Um no thank you."

"Ok then. Alice are you going to stay here for tonight?"

"No, I was wondering if I could stay with Tarrant for a while?"

Alice saw the big grin on Tarrant's face

"Of course, Alice." she winked at me before she left

* * *

**_After the party: at Tarrant's house_**

**Alice's POV**

Tarrant led me inside his house.

It was very cozy inside, even though, I know it was burnt by the jabberwocky, he arranged it quite nicely.

He led me inside his guest room.

"Well, Alice, I guess you better sleep." he said as he sat me down on a bed and motioned to leave the room

"Tarrant!" I stopped him

"Yes, Alice?"

""C-could you sleep with me tonight?"

"Why?"

Suddenly there was a clash of thunder , which I thought, would make a very appropriate excuse

"I'm…. I'm afraid of thunder."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm terrified of them."

"Ok, then, I wouldn't want you to have nightmares."

He tucked me in bed and lied beside me.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight, Alice." he mumbled.

**Hatter's POV**

I woke up in the morning with Alice snuggled up beside me.

I tried so hard to move without waking her up, but with just my slightest movement, she woke up.

"Tarrant?" she asked

"Y-yes?" I said, she still haven't noticed our position

"Could you make me some tea?"

"Yes, but I would appreciate it much better if you let go of me."

She just noticed that her hands were locked on my neck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" I noticed her cheek blush crimson red

"Tarrant—"

"Come on Alice, I think I better get you that tea you requested"

I left the room and Alice was right behind me.

She sat on a chair in the dinning room and waited for me as I made her tea.

"Here Alice." I handed her the tea she requested, as I put mine down on the table.

I sat beside her and noticed her beautiful curly blonde hair.

But it was her shinning blue eyes that got most of my attention, It's like their full of emotions, inexplicable ones.

I got so lost in her features that I didn't notice that I was staring at her for a long time.

I stopped my gaze and drank my tea before she notices that I'm staring at her.

I don't know what I feel about Alice, she's my bestest friend in Underland, I'd risk my life to rescue her from any danger, and she'll go through great measures and circumstances to make sure I'm safe.

It's like we have this special bond that keeps us together, but I don't know what it is.

Could it actually be possible that it's love?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I kept sipping on my cup and I haven't even noticed that it was already empty.

I put down my cup and stared into space.

**Alice's POV**

I noticed Tarrant staring at nothing.

I stared at him and I was mesmerized by his deep green mysterious eyes.

'Oh, I love that eyes of his. And his cherry pink lips that were so good to kiss— whoa! Alice, you cannot be possibly thinking this! He's a grown man! You….. you're barely a full grown woman! Stop it Alice, stop it!' I thought

He looked at me with awe, which lead me to confusion

"Is something wrong Hatter?" I asked

"No, I just……. well….. never mind." he said

"Hatter?"

"Yes?"

I turned to face him and kissed him.

The two of us stared at each other completely dumbfounded.

"Hatter, I've been meaning to ask you…….. do I mean anything to you?" I asked

"Yes."

"By the statement 'yes' you mean, just like a friend right?"

"No..."

"Then what?"

"Guess it."

"What?"

"You guess it."

"Ok….give me a hint."

"It's three word statement."

"Um… I hate you?"

"No…… a three word statement, with eight letters all in all. "

"I hate you is a three word statement with eight letters all in all."

"What's the opposite of hate?"

"Love."

"Use that in a three word statement."

"I………..love….. you."

"You guessed it right."

"You………. love me?"

"Yes………. and its ok if you don't."

"No, I love you too Hatter."

"Alice?"

I felt a soft pair of lips touching mine, we found ourselves kissing each other again.

It was a great sensation tingling down my spine.

I got butterflies on my stomach.

I realized some other thing that day……… Me and Tarrant both love each other.

**A/N: please review**


End file.
